


Nightly Distractions

by Aquatic_Batt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I mean a LOT of fluff, just all the fluff tags, writing this made me so soft oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: Vanessa tries her best to stay up for her shift, but her exhaustion wavers her attention. However, soon it won't be her only source of distraction.
Relationships: Ness/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Nightly Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is probably incredibly poorly written but I wanted to write some stupid fluff of these two so fucking bad. this is basically how I see their dynamic and I love them so much
> 
> also for anyone here bc they're reading Escaping the Mask--as of right now, I have no idea if I'll be finishing it. the recent news of William and Vanny being related has made me reluctant to finish it (among other things such as Vanny as the security girl possibly being the same person but also at this point I don't really care about that, until the game comes out they're still different characters to me) because there's like, a slight romance plot between Vanny and Glitchtrap and... we don't do incest in this house.

The night was quite uneventful. 

If one could call a night of trying to fend off animatronics from killing you “uneventful,” that is. 

Vanessa sat back in her chair, feeling her eyes grow droopy as she watched the cameras. What time was it? Three in the morning? God, she was tired. 

Her vision began to grow blurry as her eyes slowly blinked, overtaken by exhaustion. She was most certainly going to pass out the second she got home. 

She felt like she should be more weary and awake, but… the animatronics were so far away. No one was even close to getting her—why should she be stressed out about it? 

“Looks like someone forgot to check the vents!” 

Before she could even look, Vanessa felt something sharp press up against her chin, angling her focus upwards. Out of the vent ahead of her, a patch-work rabbit peaked down at her, her eyes glowing red and her smile bright as ever. Vanessa let out a sigh. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Aw, that’s no fun!” The rabbit put down the knife she was holding to Vanessa’s chin and pulled herself closer, forcing her to push her seat back. “No screams of terror? No begging for mercy? Do I not scare ya like I used to?” 

“It’s hard to be afraid of a stuffed-animal-lookin rabbit pointing a knife at you when you know damn well she couldn’t kill you if she tried, Vanny.” 

“Aw, come on! You don’t know that!” Vanny pushed herself out of the vent, standing over Vanessa on her desk. Quickly, she held the knife to Vanessa’s forehead. “I could kill you right now if I wanted. In fact, I will! Don’t think I won’t!” 

Vanessa slowly blinked at the bunny, raising a brow challengingly. 

“Okay, then do it.” 

Vanny held the knife high, as if taking the challenge. “Say your prayers, night guard!” she bellowed, preparing to swing. 

But Vanessa didn’t move. She didn’t even wince. In fact, she crossed her arms incredibly casually, continuing to stare up at the rabbit. 

Vanny froze in preparation, staring down at Vanessa. It would be so easy to kill her; she wasn’t even putting up any sort of a fight.

“Well?” Vanessa pushed. 

“Erm…” Vanny’s arm began to shake. Just one swing. Just one swing and she could be done for. 

But Vanny lowered her arm back to her side. 

“Told you.” Although Vanessa responded so casually, Vanny couldn’t miss the shit-eating grin she was trying to hide. The nerve! 

“The moment was lost!” Vanny insisted. “How am I supposed to enjoy this when you’re not even scared?” 

“Tough luck,” Vanessa shrugged, now looking past Vanny’s legs to check the cameras. Still, no one was nearby. 

Vanny huffed, jumping down from the table. She walked into the corner of the room, sulking over her inability to give Vanessa even the slightest feeling of fright. Perhaps she should leave and try again later…

Or she could try right now. She probably wouldn’t expect that! 

Vanny turned to see Vanessa intently watching the cameras. She didn’t even give Vanny a second glance. The concentration combined with the unexpectancy was perfect! 

Slowly, Vanny creeped up to Vanessa, holding the knife behind her back. This was going to be a piece of cake. As she reached the chair Vanessa sat in, she slowly raised the knife high. Just one noise, just one scream, anything, she could do it. She could scare the pants off Vanessa! Just a moment…

Vanessa tilted her head back to make eye contact with the rabbit. “What are you doing?”

Her eyes were ringed black with exhaustion—it was clear she didn’t want to put up with Vanny’s antics tonight. 

Quickly, Vanny jumped back, and Vanessa turned her chair to face her. 

“Rats, you’ve caught me!” Vanny exclaimed. “I was so close, yet you have foiled my plans! I swear, I shall get you!” 

“Do you wanna come watch the cams with me?” 

_ Huh?  _

“C-come again?” Vanny stepped back, unable to process the question. 

“I said, ‘do you wanna come watch the cams with me?’ The least you could do is give me some company while you’re in here.” 

“Oh, uh,” Vanny paused, clearly taken aback by such a question. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her. 

_ Who’s taking who off guard now?  _

“Yeah, sure,” Vanny finally agreed. “Might as well, I suppose.” 

Vanessa felt a smile creeping on her face as the rabbit leaned over her shoulder. Her cheek gently rested against her own as she leaned in close. She was… warm. And soft. 

Vanessa continued to search through the cams, acutely aware of the rabbit who watched intently with her. Whether or not she was actually paying attention, Vanessa could not tell, but she had a feeling she wasn’t. 

For all she knew, Vanny was likely planning her next move. It would be the perfect chance for her to try anything—she was so close to Vanessa, it would be such an easy strike. 

But Vanessa knew her too well to even worry. Vanny could threaten her all she wanted, but she knew in the end she was soft at heart, too caring to do a damn thing. 

Vanessa felt Vanny’s arms beginning to move and braced herself for the scare. What would Vanny try now, heimlich her? Make some awful pun while swinging her weapon round, dangerously close but not enough to even land a hit? The thought made Vanessa tired; tonight just wasn’t the night for any shenanigans. 

To Vanessa’s surprise, however, nothing happened. In fact, she suddenly felt rather cozy. 

She paused in checking the cameras to look down and finding that Vanny hand wrapped her arms around her waist, seeming to hold her tight. Slowly, Vanessa turned her head to get a better look at Vanny, whose head was practically resting against her at this point. 

“Someone’s getting rather comfortable, hm?” 

Immediately, Vanny pulled back in shock, as if not realizing just how cuddly she had gotten. She looked at Vanessa for a moment, unable to react, then huffed, nuzzling her face into Vanessa’s cheek. 

“Yeah, and what about it? You mad? Pressed? You gonna kick me out of your office, Miss Security Lady?” 

With that, Vanessa chuckled, feeling Vanny beginning to hold her tighter. 

“Relax, fur ball, no one’s getting kicked out of this office for initiating a cuddle session.” 

Gently, Vanessa took Vanny’s face in one hand to angle her so that she could press her lips against her cheek in a soft kiss. 

Caught off guard once more, Vanny stood straight up, causing Vanessa to flinch in shock as Vanny’s arms moved upward. Vanny recovered from being startled quickly, however, as soon, she was holding Vanessa close once more, pressing her muzzle into her cheek and neck as if to kiss her back. A giggle erupted from Vanessa as she did so. Vanessa moved a hand up to ruffle one of Vanny’s ears. 

“Okay, okay!” Vanessa spoke between giggles. “You can stop now, funny bunny.” 

“I’ll stop when I want,” Vanny retaliated, continuing to nuzzle Vanessa. 

Vanessa rolled around in her chair so that she was facing Vanny, tired eyes now glowing with love. Both her hands now held either side of Vanny’s face so that she could get a clear look at her. Confused and unable to react, Vanny’s paws twitched in anticipation as she now held Vanessa’s waist. 

Vanessa continued to watch Vanny through soft eyes, taking her in. Then, after a moment, she gave Vanny yet another kiss, this time on her nose. 

“You’re such a silly bunny, you know that?” 

“Not my fault you bring that side out of me,” Vanny then pressed her forehead to Vanessa’s, a soft purr rumbling her throat. Vanessa chuckled. 

“Maybe it’s mine, then. But I’m glad for it.” 

A sudden  _ clank  _ brought the two back to reality. Vanessa reached for her flashlight, and with a flick of the switch, a figure in the hall was revealed. 

Only feet away from the door stood Freddy, eyes glowing bright from the reflection of the flashlight. Without wasting a second, Vanessa hit the door button, causing it to slam shut before the bear could get any closer. 

“What a third wheel, huh?” Vanny commented, looking to Vanessa for approval. The girl chuckled, once more toying with one of Vanny’s ears. For a moment more, she relished in Vanny’s presence. Then, she sighed, brows now furrowing in seriousness. 

“Vanny,” she gently pressed a hand to the bunny’s cheek, “as much as I love having you here, I think you should leave for now. I have a job to pay attention to, and you’re being quite the distraction.” 

Vanessa could tell she was disappointed; Vanny’s touch grew loose, and her head lowered slightly. However, she would not respond. 

“Vanny?” Vanessa held the bunny’s chin in her hand and angled her up to look at her. “Are you okay? I’m still here, I just can’t afford any distractions right now.” 

“I’m sorry, but I simply can’t do that, Vanessa.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Immediately, Vanny pounced onto Vanessa, hooking her arms and legs around her in the chair. Vanessa gasped in shock, moving her arms to push the rabbit away. 

“Vanny, seriously!” Vanessa tried to keep her tone serious, but Vanny caught the slightest hint of laughter in it. “You have to go, I have a night shift to attend here!” 

“Nonsense!” Vanny sat back in Vanessa’s lap so she could look at her more properly. “ _ You’re  _ the one who invited me to watch the cams with you! Now, I’m not going  _ anywhere! _ ” __

“ _ Vanny! _ ” Vanessa growled, attempting to sound intimidating, but it was no use. Vanny wrapped herself around Vanessa and nuzzled her face into the crook of Vanessa’s neck, trapping the poor girl where she sat. 

Vanessa sighed in irritation, but gave up any protest. There was no use trying to get rid of Vanny now—she was stuck to her like glue, and would ultimately win in the end. Despite Vanny going against her wishes, Vanessa couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of contentment. Vanny felt so comfortable clinging to her like this. She was so warm and soft, like a clingy blanket that kept you in bed for an extra ten to thirty minutes. Vanessa felt her eyes growing heavy again… 

And opened them back up to see Roxanne in a camera eerily close to the vent to her right. 

“Vanny,” Vanessa complained, preparing herself to shut the vent, “I’m gonna fall asleep like this!” 

“Relax,” Vanny chuckled. “You probably need the sleep anyways if this is enough to make you doze off!” 

“But I have to check the cams! What if one of the animatronics got in because I fell asleep on the job, huh?” 

“Then I’ll fend them off for you! I won’t let any animatronic get to you, silly goose!” 

“Oh, I feel  _ so protected!”  _ Vanessa then leaned back in her chair putting a hand dramatically over her forehead. Vanny sat back to look at her again, struggling to hold back laughter. “I’m so thankful that I’m under the protection of a rabbit who tried to kill me only  _ ten minutes ago! _ ” 

Vanny burst into laughter, now beginning to lean against the desk behind her. Vanessa’s arms subconsciously found themselves around the rabbit’s waist as to make sure she wouldn’t fall, and Vanessa felt the warmth in her chest growing as the sound filled the room. 

“You got me there, hon,” Vanny managed as her laughs subsided.

“My point exactly.” Staying serious with Vanny was only getting harder for Vanessa—she knew how to push her buttons in just the right way! 

“Okay, funny bunny,” Vanessa began, pulling Vanny closer from the desk. “You can stay until my shift ends. Just don’t stir up anymore trouble, okay?” 

“No promises!” Vanny shouted. The bunny nuzzled Vanessa’s nose for a second, then found herself curling around the guard once more. Vanessa huffed, wrapping her arms around Vanny for a brief hug. 

Maybe she was a little thankful for the company, in the end. 

Hours passed, and the night continued to be uneventful. Despite Vanessa’s worries in the beginning, the animatronics hardly came close enough to be a concern. Additionally, Vanny actually posed no threat of distraction; the whole night she rested peacefully, limbs tangled around Vanessa’s body. 

Vanessa jumped when her alarm finally went off to alert her that six am had arrived. 

_ Finally,  _ Vanessa thought with a sigh. She could finally go home and get some rest before she continued on to the next night. 

“You hear that, Vanny?” Vanessa patted the rabbit on the back after she shut off the alarm. “Six am. Time for us to head out.” 

Vanny didn’t respond, or even move. 

“Vanny?” Vanessa repeated, patting her back again. But there was still no response. Was she okay? 

It was then that Vanessa noticed the gentle snore that filled the silence in the room. The poor bunny had fallen asleep! She must’ve been more tired than Vanessa realized. 

Gently, Vanessa began to pry Vanny’s limbs off of her body to help wake her up. She felt bad, but it was time they both left. “Vanny,” she repeated softly, “wake up, funny bun. It’s six am.” 

Finally, she began to stir. Vanny began to grasp at Vanessa’s arms and pushed her away in confusion. 

“Where am I?” she asked, slight anxiety weaving through her tone. Vanessa sat her back up in her lap, gently holding either side of her face so that they could look at each other. 

“The Pizzaplex, dear. You stayed in the office with me last night. Seems like someone was more exhausted than they were giving away.” 

“Shut up,” Vanny giggled, weakly shoving at Vanessa’s face with a paw in an attempt to stop her teasing. Vanessa only smiled in response, pulling Vanny close to place a kiss on her nose. 

The two sat there for a moment, nose to nose and arm in arm. At that moment, Vanessa was finally hit with the wave of exhaustion she had been trying to ignore for hours now. Slowly, she found herself sinking into Vanny’s touch as sleep finally hooked her in. 

No. No, she could not sleep here when she had a comfortable bed at home to rest in. But, then again, Vanny felt just as comfortable. Her head would rest just fine on her shoulder as any pillow would do… 

“Hey, there,” Vanny pat Vanessa on the head, “you fallin asleep?” 

“No.” She most definitely was. 

“Liar,” Vanny chuckled, ruffling her hair. “I can feel you going limp against me.” 

“I am not. Falling asleep.” 

Vanny chuckled again, wrapping her arms around Vanessa. “Hey, I don’t blame you. You’ve had quite the night.” 

“Oh yeah?” Vanessa pulled back to look up at Vanny. “What makes you say that when you were asleep for half of it?” 

“Well, don’t come attacking me!” Vanny dramatically held up her arms in a defensive position, as if being held at gunpoint. “Not my fault you’re so damned comfortable to lay on!” 

Vanessa laughed in response. She then checked her watch. 6:11am. 

“Well,” she began to stand up, but was sure to pull Vanny with her so that she would not fall. “It’s about time I head out. My bed’s waiting on me.” 

“Aw, come on!” As Vanessa let go of Vanny, Vanny latched back onto her, growing to be like a clingy puppy. “Can’t ya stay a little longer? Maybe you could sleep in here with me?” 

“Vanny, I really gotta go,” her voice was stern, yet soft. It was hard to leave her behind. “I’ll be back tonight, anyways, so I won’t be gone forever, you know.” 

“You’re right,” Vanny sighed, letting go of her. “I suppose I’ve got my own thing to do as well, anyways. So, see you tonight, then?” 

“It’s a date,” Vanessa winked, heading for the door. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Vanessa sighed and turned to look at Vanny. Was this yet another ploy to get her to stay? She couldn’t help but smile at the rabbit’s efforts. 

“Drive safely, okay?” Vanny’s voice was uncharacteristically serious, but Vanessa couldn’t miss the care in her tone. “Don’t get yourself into a wreck because you’re too sleepy.” 

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Letting go of the door, she walked over to Vanny, who now sat in the chair she was previously in. Gently, she held Vanny’s head and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Thank you. I’ll be just fine, Vanny.” 

Vanny then pulled Vanessa down so that she could return the favor and press her muzzle to Vanessa’s forehead. 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly STUPID and GAY I love it here


End file.
